


The Stars Twinkle in their own Morse Code

by greensandunderscores



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Child Abandonment, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tags May Change, no beta we die like Tommy in canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensandunderscores/pseuds/greensandunderscores
Summary: When their parents said they were going on a trip, Tommy and Tubbo didn't think that trip would last forever. Nor did they think that they would add another brother to their family (or that that brother would be able to do magic). They also didn't think they would be roped into a prophecy.That was just their luck one can guess.
Relationships: Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	The Stars Twinkle in their own Morse Code

**Author's Note:**

> Just so that you know, this is not a RPF. This is about the Dream SMP characters, not the CCs that portray them.  
> I also haven't written in a while, so let's hope this isn't too crappy.

His parents were at the door. The door was a dark oak and was wide open, letting in the bright sunlight from the outside. With a smile their mother said, “Take care of each other ok?”

Their dad chimed in, “We don’t want to see any dead bodies when we come back.” He chuckled when he said that.

Tommy nodded eagerly to that saying, “I am a big man. No one will be able to hurt Tubbo since I am here. I’m also too much of a big man to die. Tubbo is too I guess.”

“You’re only going to be away for a few hours though. We won’t be alone for long.” Tubbo added, being more serious than his brother.

Their father matched their mother’s smile, bright like the full moon, “Yes, before you know it we will be back, but until then, we left a few cookies for you boys in the kitchen.”

A grin that went from ear to ear spread across Tubbo’s and Tommy’s faces. Giggles escaped their mouths at the thought of the cookies.

Then, their parents left. Stepping out of the dark oak door into the bright outside and beyond. They had a few packs with them and they brought a donkey and wagon with them on the trip.

Tubbo named the donkey Eleanor. Eleanor was technically a male, but by the time Tubbo learned of that, he was quite attached to the name. Tommy said afterwards that Eleanor was a manly name if they wanted it to be. Due to that, the name stuck.

Eleanor was a light gray for most of their body, except for the dark gray strip on their back and their lighter gray snout and legs. Tubbo loved them with all his heart (that was not designated for his bees at least).

Tommy and Tubbo never saw what was in those packs or under the canvas on the wagon, only later would they become curious as to what were in those bags.

They were too preoccupied with eating those cookies after all.

The cookies their parents left were a type of sugar cookie. They were spread thin and would melt easily under the mouth, leaving a sweet aftertaste that made you yearn for more. Some of them were dusted in fine sugar, others were lightly covered in colorful frosting. 

The kids did try to exercise some restraint. They both only ate a little more than 5 cookies. Normally their mother would only let them have 2, but she wasn’t there was she?

No. She was not. They could eat as many cookies as they wanted, but they were responsible men and only ate a few more.

Tommy grabbed a hunter green frosted cookie from Tubbo’s outstretched hand.

“Hey! I was going to have that!” 

Tommy laughed, “I got it first, so I can eat it.”

Tubbo started to make a few choked noises then his eyes grew small drops of water. Soon enough, tears were falling down his face.

“Tubbo, you are not going to fucking guilt trip me into giving you back this cookie.”

At that a few sobs and wails escaped Tubbo’s mouth.

“Hey, hey, Tubbo! Don’t cry,” Tommy rushed out, his voice an octave higher. 

Tubbo only continued to cry.

It was too much in the end. The sight of seeing Tubbo with tears streaming down his face was torture for his brother. Tommy gave in and shoved the green cookie at Tubbo’s face and he promptly stopped crying.

Tommy snorted and Tubbo grinned.

“While you eat that cookie, I’ll go see if Mum and Dad are coming home soon. I’ll be on a tree to look for them.”

Tubbo hummed in acknowledgement and continued to munch happily on the cookie.

Tommy turned on his heel and left the kitchen and went out of the dark oak door. 

He ran down the cobblestone path to the trodden dirt path that his parents would have used on their trip.

The sun was gazing down on the farm with golden rays now. They were dousing the world in a golden hue, exuding a warm, homely feeling. The pine and oak trees of the forest swayed in the breeze and birds twittered their evening calls. The flowers that their mother planted some time ago bloomed in crimson-red, bright yellow, and cerulean blue. Light green grass stretched out beside those flowers to make a field ideal to tumble around in. They did that a lot before and Tubbo would always stop in their horseplaying when he would spot a bee. Then, he would go chase after it.

In short, it was a lovely farmland at the golden hour of the day.

Tommy ran on the dirt path, kicking up dust and dirt with his sprints, heading down the road that went to the near-by town. 

Once he got to the tree-line of the forest, he climbed on top of a tall tree.

Surely he could see his parents come on their wagon from up there. It was already a few hours. They would come soon.

The climb up was a little difficult. The lowest branches weren’t strong enough to hold him, so Tommy had to jump up quite high to reach the branches that could hold him. Then, the small branches would always hit him on the way up. That led to Tommy having a few more scratches.

Once Tommy reached the top, he sat on a sturdy branch and gazed at the dirt road below. All he could do now was wait for his parents.

It did take a while though, soon the golden sunlight turned into a red and orange sky with pink and yellow clouds. Some animals he could see hitting the hay for the night, scurrying into burrows and flying up to nests. Their parents on the contrary were nowhere in sight. 

Once the moon was already relatively high in the sky and the stars twinkled at each other in their own morse code, Tubbo finally came running to Tommy.

He shouted, “Come back to the house Tommy before the mobs get you!”

In response Tommy called, “What about Mum and Dad?”

“They might be stuck in town for the night. We can go greet them in the morning.”

With a couple grumbles, Tommy relented and climbed back down the tree. 

As one would expect with the less light, he did get a few more scratches. That didn’t matter to him though. Tubbo and he needed to get back home.

As soon as his feet hit the ground, Tubbo started running back to the house. Tommy was right at his tail.

Luckily, no mobs came to meet them on their sprint back home.

|-=-=-|

The next morning the birds’ songs woke them up, not the greetings of their parents.

Tommy said during a breakfast of bread and some eggs, “They might have just started their way back home. It’ll probably take them a few more hours.”

Tubbo hummed in agreement.

But they both could feel the cold dark uneasiness in their guts.

After a few bites Tommy declared that he would go milk the cows as their parents would do every morning.

Tubbo pushed his plate away too and said he would take care of the bees.

After the morning chores, their parents were still nowhere in sight.

“Tomorrow I’ll go to town and see if Mum and Dad are there,” Tommy said in between him licking his fingers of the freshly harvested honey.

Tubbo batted his hands away from the jar, “I’m coming also. If there is a monster on the road, I don’t want you to have to fight it on your own.”

Tommy sputtered, “I’m a real big man. No monster will be able to take me down! In fact, they probably quiver from my masculinity!” He naturally said that in his normal boisterous energy.

Tubbo nodded his head very slowly with disbelieving eyes.

“Well it’s true Tubbo. You’ll see tomorrow.”

“Yeah ok Tommy. If you say so.”

|-=-=-|

The next morning, the voices of their parents didn’t draw them from the grasps of sleep. The sun did that.

The sun’s warmth would also give them the hugs that their parents now couldn’t (maybe wouldn’t, but that morning was not the time to think of that).

Another couple bites of a half-hearted breakfast, Tubbo finally said it.

“So--we are going to the town today I guess.”

“Yup,” He popped the p, “and we are going to ask everyone where Mum and Dad are.”

“I think we can just walk there. It’s not like we are going to buy or trade something.”

“We probably want to bring some water skins though.”

“I’ll go do that.”

Tubbo stood up swiftly and snatched his plate with half-eaten food. He nearly threw it into the sink. 

Instead of worrying himself over that, he grabbed two water skins from a cabinet. He filled them up in the sink, wetting his hands from spilled fluid.

In haste, he closed the skins and dried his hands on his dirty brown pants.

Tommy grabbed his bright red backpack, which he had as long as he could remember, and put the skins in the biggest pocket.

“Are we going?”

He nodded and grabbed the other’s hand.

Then they left through the dark oak door and down the trodden path to town.

They were not stubid. Tubbo and Tommy knew the bad feelings in their guts couldn’t mean anything good and their parents should have come back home already. What option actually happened though, they didn’t know, whether they were now orphans or just abandoned. And both of them doubted they were really excited to learn why their parents didn’t come back. 

Their gut feelings were right though. Their parents were not coming back.

By now they were miles and miles away from their children. They were having their own adventure after all.

They couldn’t waste anything, time or energy, on thinking about their children.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wait to see me get demotivated and not write anymore. But, I do have mostly everything planned out. I just need to write everything and such, so hopefully this will get finished.


End file.
